


Good Enough

by Janatee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a chaotic day, Clara finds out that Danny is in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theslytherinbidoof's prompt and originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com  
> (All of my Oswink fics are basically the same thing, but I love it, so I'm not going to stop.)

Clara paced back and forth in her flat, clomping her feet a little as she went.

“Ugh,” she said, “Where _is_ he?”

At that moment, her phone buzzed, moving across the kitchen counter. Clara grabbed it and glanced at the screen. Danny’s face flashed on the caller ID, and she picked it up.

“Danny!” she said, “Where on earth are you? You said you’d pick be up at seven, and I have had a _hellish_ day, so I’m really not in the mood to wait. I can’t believe you’d stand me up, but if you’re just taking your time, I’m going to be very put out because you promised to be here. And, oh, look at that! You aren’t. So where are you?”

She took a huge breath to replenish and waited for Danny’s response. _Which had better be good,_ she thought.

“Sorry,” came Danny’s reply, “I got hit by a kid on his bike; I’m in the hospital right now, and I don’t know when they’ll let me go.”

“Oh my stars,” said Clara, “All right. Oh, I’m so - hang on; I’ll be right there.”

She rushed into his hospital room twenty-five minutes later, her arms filled with various items. Danny rested in bed, reading a magazine, and looked up when she walked in the door.

“I’ve brought you food,” she said, breathlessly, putting a takeout box next to him on the bed,

“And a bottle of wine so we can still have ort date. And also some tea to cheer you up – I wasn’t sure if you wanted caffeine, so I brought two kinds. And some of your favorite DVDs in case you don’t feel like talking, which I understand – I was _awful_ earlier, and I didn’t mean it; I was just distraught – had I known what was happening, I’d have come straight away and I’m just really sorry.”

She didn’t move once she’d finished, as if she hadn’t thought this far into the conversation. Gingerly, Danny sat up and cleared the space next to him that she’d filled with her collection of tea, movies, and food.

“Come on; sit down,” he said, motioning next to him. Clara hesitated, but walked over and sat of the edge of the mattress.

“Not like that,” he said, “Lean back; put your feet up! I’m not mad at you, you know.”

She silently did as he said.

“It was very sweet of you to bring all those things,” he started gently, “But you being here is good enough for me.”

Clara sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“But because you didn’t need to do all of that does not mean I won’t enjoy some of my favorite Italian,” Danny added.

“How’d you know it was -”

“Are you kidding?” Danny replied, “The smell’s been filling the room since you got here. It’s hurting me worse than that biker!”

Clara laughed, sat up and handed over the box.

“If you weren’t bedridden, I’d give you in the elbow in the side for that one.”

“Well,” replied Danny, “The night’s still young.”


End file.
